You Remember
by star2133
Summary: Bucky doesn't remember much, but what he does remember? Rated M for light bondage and smut.


a/n just feeling really inspired to write all of these prompts.

"You remember?" I gasped, elation filling me.

"I remember this," he said lustily, grabbing the front of my pants roughly. I gritted my teeth, cursing my body for reacting to his touch. It was true we had been intimate in the years we grew up together in Brooklyn, but it just wasn't something you flaunted around back then. Therefore, instead of dealing with the hateful words and actions of society we kept it a secret. Then the war came. I felt the familiar pang of sorrow as I remembered that fateful train ride where I thought I had lost Bucky forever. However, hydra had saved him, they put him through god only knows what, but he was alive because of them. It didn't mean I wasn't going to kill the red skull the first chance I got, but I was thankful Bucky was alive in front of me, even if he was doing _that_. With my thought spiel over, I had no choice but to snap back to reality, the wave of pleasure from his hand washing over me. I sunk my teeth into my lip, desperately holding back a moan. Bucky leaned in closer, his stubble pricking my neck as he nipped and suckled his way down. My breathing started to become ragged, and I gripped the vibranium cuffs holding my wrists. Of course he knew the one metal I couldn't break. My shoulders protested as all of my weight hung from my wrists. My toes barely scraped the floor but were chained to the wall behind me so I couldn't kick out. I felt like a dog on a lease, given a limited range of movement. He liked to watch me struggle. Of course, that wasn't exactly news to me; he used to tie me up back in Brooklyn, leaving me helpless beneath his ministrations and totally submissive. Bucky gripped my shirt, just a simple white one, and literally ripped it off my body. I grunted in protest and his mouth smashed against mine, effectively silencing me. I had just been in town to pick up another sketchbook when I saw him. I dropped my purchase and chased him without a second thought. I had him cornered in a warehouse when he pulled a trigger that sent a blinding cascade of steam out from the vents. I hadn't been able to locate him until he knocked me out. His tongue jammed itself into my mouth, hand still working over my pants. He chuckled into my mouth, pulling back with a lusty gaze. "When they said the serum enhanced everything, they really did mean everything" he mused, giving me a playful squeeze before stepping back. I hung limply from my cuffs, almost sad at the loss of touch, "Bucky- Bucky please, if you remember this than there's no telling what else-". He turned sharply and punched the wall, the cement breaking, sending a spider web thin fracture up the wall and across a portion of the ceiling. His breathing was heavy, "I don't know what I remember," he said softly. My heart panged, he still didn't have all of his memories back. "You remember me," I offered. He glanced back, a slightly hopeful look in his eyes. I cleared my throat, "you remember how I like to be touched by you- tied down and helpless to fight against you," I said, watching his cheeks tinge red. He nodded, his eyes urging me to continue. I looked away, "I don't need you to come back perfect, your memories will come when they do- I just want to be there to help," I whispered earnestly. Silence. I hesitantly lifted my head and met Bucky's gaze, his eyes searching mine with an odd expression on his face. "Steve" he said, twisting his face as if the word sounded odd on his tongue. I nodded fervently, "that's me, my name is Steve Rodgers and-" he rushed over and kissed me. I pulled on my cuffs, desperate to touch and hold him. "Steve" he breathed in between kisses, hands gripping me tightly as if he was afraid I would disappear if he let go. He nuzzled my neck, arms around me in a vise like hug. I rested my head on his shoulder, the only thing I could do to resemble a hug when tied like this. Tears pricked at my eyes, "you remember," I whispered. He grew stiff suddenly. "I don't know, what if this is what you want me to remember?" he asked, his voice emotionless. I held my breath as he stepped away from me, his eyes cold and judging. He searched my face, mistrust screaming from every line and dimple. I fought the blush creeping onto my face, "touch me," I whispered. He cocked his head, "what?"  
I bit my lip, "I want you to touch me buck". His eyes grew wide and he hesitantly stepped closer, "what do you mean by touch?" he asked, gently running his non-metal fingers up my arm. I shivered at the contact, "not that kind of touching," I whispered. His lips tilted into a smile, "I guess you're going to have to spell it out for me". His hand had reached the top of my arm and was now on its way down my chest. He paused its descent to tweak my nipple, which caused me to let out a moan, "Bucky please" I begged. He smirked, "please what?" I groaned, "You know what- ah!" he let his finger dip below my waistband, sending a shock straight to my nether regions. My hips fought to get closer to his hand, unconsciously seeking only what he could give me. Bucky leaned down to rest his lips against my ear, "what do you want Steve?" My head lolled as his hot breath hit my neck. "Shit buck- I want you to fuck me" I blurted out. I felt my cheeks redden but decided I didn't give a damn. I felt Bucky smile against my skin, "that's what I like to hear, captain America wants to get fucked," he whispered lustily. I didn't have a chance to respond as he covered my mouth with his. The kiss was brutal and bruising, and I loved every moment of it. I desperately wished that I could hold him but the helpless way I hung for his taking was beautifully familiar. He kissed down my chest, "I remember tying you down" he whispered against my hypersensitive skin. I moaned, "I loved it every time"  
Bucky slid his hand down my pants, gripping the shaft tightly and giving it a few rubs. I was turning into putty. "B-Bucky!" I cried out, hands pulling at the cuffs holding me up. He chuckled, "what do you need captain?" I lifted my hips, feeling like a cat in heat, "all of you" I moaned. His lips tilted into a smile, "happy to serve" he murmured, pulling my pants down. He undid the chains holding my feet to the wall and hiked one leg over his hip. He ground his hips into mine and my head lolled, "don't tease me," I begged, my dick was throbbing, aching to be touched. Bucky unzipped his pants and held three fingers up, "suck" he commanded. I eagerly took them in my mouth, treating his fingers like I had, on many occasion, treated his dick. He growled at the sight, removing his fingers with a 'pop'. Things seemed to slow down when Bucky kissed me. Whereas all of his actions had been aggressive and demanding, his kiss was gentle. His lips were coaxing me to relax; maybe realizing that after not being fucked in nearly 70 years I was going to be a little tight. When the first finger slid into me I hissed, my body instinctively clenching at the intrusion. Bucky kissed me more fervently, nipping and suckling on my lip to distract me. A second finger made me straighten, my jaw clenching. Bucky paused, "you okay, I'm here right now, we don't have to do this," he whispered. I took a deep breath, relaxing enough to let a bit more of his finger in, "it's been a while" I apologized. Bucky grinned, "Just means nobody's touched what's mine."


End file.
